


Living the Dream

by clayisntsupposedtohaveemotions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisntsupposedtohaveemotions/pseuds/clayisntsupposedtohaveemotions
Summary: Rey is awakened from her nap by twin terrors and is greeted by her delicious looking husband.





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. It was not beta'd, but I tried to catch any errors as I edited (Please kindly let me know if you find any missed errors, so I can fix them).  
> This was not my first idea for a story, but it hit me while I was working and just would not leave me alone until I wrote it.  
> It should be obvious, but I will state that I do not own Star Wars.

The sound of bubbling laughter was trying to be stifled next to her right ear. She turned onto her side and slowly opened one eye to see two small children holding their hands over their mouths in vain as their laughter escaped past the weak barrier. The children appeared to be roughly five years old - one girl and one boy. The two were strikingly similar with black curls atop their heads (the girl’s reaching just past her shoulders and the boy’s barely hitting the nape of his neck) delicate features, and wide hazel eyes. As soon as they saw Rey was awake, the twins squealed and ran off to another room as if they were just caught doing something they ought not be doing.

Rey sighed as she sat up on the couch where she had accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for her husband to bring the kids home from school. She had gotten home earlier than usual that day and had been determined to enjoy the calm of solitude in the apartment that was almost always bursting with activity and noise. Apparently that enjoyment led to her dozing off without realizing -- an occurrence that had become more and more frequent in the past months. Just as she walked into the kitchen that her rambunctious brats had made their way to, she ran right into the chest of her husband who had a child attached to eat leg as he attempted to walk. Or rather, she would have walked into his chest if her 7-month pregnant stomach hadn’t run into him first.

Rey jumped back slightly at the unexpected obstacle, but before she was able to react any further, the tall dark-haired man before her put a hand on her waist and pulled her forward into a chaste, welcoming kiss. Rey instantly relaxed against him and hugged around his waist. After the moment passed she took a step back to look at their children who were attempting to hide behind their father’s legs with sheepish expressions on their faces. Rey simply raised an eyebrow at them and their melodious giggles returned as the they hid their faces in the fabric of Ben’s pants. At this, a small smile graced Rey’s lips and she shook her head in both adoration for her kids and slight exasperation at their antics.

“What did these hellions do now?” Ben asked as he picked up the little girl and held her at his hip. She giggled once more as he tickled her sides.

The small voice of the little boy piped up with a clear pout, “We didn’t mean to. We were going to see how close we could get without waking mommy, but she heard us.”

“Jacen, Jaina, you know you should let mommy rest while she’s busy making sure your little brother is growing just right.”

“It’s ok Ben, I wanted to wake up and see you three anyway. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep, it just sort of happened while I was waiting for you to get home with these troublemakers.”

At their mother’s words, the twins grinned and their laughter once more resumed knowing they wouldn’t be in trouble. Jaina squirmed in Ben’s arms, clearly wanting to be put down. Once Ben acquiesced, she ran off with Jacen following closely behind so the two could play with toys and get into who-knows-what while their parents proceeded to properly greet each other.

With the children out of the room, Ben once again grabbed Rey by the waist and pulled her towards him. The kiss shared between them was much more intense this time around as Rey felt Ben’s tongue seeking permission to explore her mouth. Without a second thought, she granted him entrance and the two tightened their grips on each other as the kiss continued for a few more silent minutes. Luckily they had BB-8 on loan from Poe, so he could make sure the twins wouldn’t get into too much trouble while their parents were otherwise occupied.

Once they parted, Rey slowly opened her eyes and whispered, “Well hello to you too.”

“Come on, stay in the kitchen with me while I start dinner.” He grasped her hand and led her to the island in the center of the expansive kitchen to sit on a stool before turning to the fridge to gather ingredients. He pulled out a cutting board and placed it on the island where Rey was sitting and began to chop an assortment of vegetables. Rey could only stare in awe as his arm muscles moved with each slice of the knife. She wanted nothing more than to resume the kiss, which had ended way too soon in Rey’s opinion, and lead Ben back to their bedroom to see those muscles without the hinderance of a shirt. Ben looked up through his eyelashes to catch Rey’s stare and a smug smile spread across his lips.

“Like what you see?”

“Obviously. Do you think I would have let you put those two demon spawn in me if I didn’t? Or this little monster for that matter?”

“And here I thought you liked me for my charming personality,” Ben retorted with mock hurt on his face. “Is that all I am to you, something to look at?”

Rey laughed at her husband’s antics and sarcastically quipped back, “Of course. I’m sorry to have misled you about your purpose in this relationship all these years.”

Ben placed the knife on the island, walked around to his wife, and effortlessly picked her up to place her on the countertop far enough away from the vegetables and knife so that she wouldn’t be sitting on them.

“Why you little…. How about I remind you of some of the other reasons you keep me around?”

Ben was about to lean in to kiss Rey’s neck when Jacen ran into the kitchen at full speed with Jaina hot on his trail and knocked straight into his father, making Ben stumble slightly. He bent over and scooped up Jacen to set him on the counter next to his mother. Once there, Ben simply raised his eyebrows in question at his son.

“Sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to run into you.”

“Why were you running in the first place?”

“BB-8 wasn’t letting us have any fun, so we tried to escape.”

Rey had been trying to stifle a laugh since Ben had been run into, but at that line from her son, Rey lost control and was unable to stop the laughter that had been building up.

Ben turned to his wife exasperated and deadpanned, “I’m glad this amuses you so much.”

“Oh hush you. Nobody was hurt and the kids just want to play. How about I go entertain the munchkins while you finish cooking?”

Ben pouted, “But we were just about to have some fun.”

Rey laughed even harder at her husband’s pout. “We can have fun later. Right now I need to keep the hellions out of trouble and expend some of their energy and you need to provide sustenance for them to regain it all back.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to the fun later.”

“I would expect nothing less.” She then hopped off of the kitchen island, grabbed Jacen to set him down and beckoned for the kids to follow her into their playroom. The twins followed behind her like ducklings and the sight made Ben smile as he turned back to the vegetables laying in wait.

***

“Dinner was amazing Ben, thank you for cooking.”

“Yeah dad, that was great!”

“Uh-huh!”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now come on, I think we have time to play a game before bed.”

There was a dual chorus of, “Yeah!,” as the twins jumped down from their chairs and raced of to cause mayhem in the last hours of the day. Ben followed close behind them with a goofy grin on his face. Rey proceeded at a leisurely pace and a smile of adoration on her lips. She loved watching Ben with the kids. He was an attentive and fair father, which made her love him even more. 

She had been afraid five years before when she learned she was pregnant. Despite her love for Ben, doubts had entered her mind due to the rocky start of their relationship and the lifestyle Ben had chosen for himself in his youth. He had left the darkness in the past, but Rey couldn’t help worry that the call to the dark side would be passed down to her children or that it was still lurking somewhere deep within Ben. All of those worries were cast aside as soon as she saw the look of wonder on his face the first time he held their babies and Rey had chastised herself for ever worrying to begin with. ‘Of course Ben will be an amazing father,’ Rey’s inner monologue supplied. ‘He turned his back on the dark side for me, why would I ever think our children would send him back?’ Rey had reasoned with herself that it was the pregnancy hormones that made her paranoid.

Now, Rey leaned against the doorframe of the kids’ playroom and watched as her husband and children built a castle out of blocks using the force to stack them higher than Jacen and Jaina’s little arms could reach. Ben frequently taught them how to use their gift and explained it to them so that they would never feel out of their depths with it like he had as a child. If anything, Ben could be overbearing when it came to the kids knowing that their ability to use the force was natural and a good thing since he himself had grown up without any instruction and feeling out of control. Since their training had begun so young, the twins were becoming rather adept at manipulating the force for small tasks. Of course they still made mistakes as they were so young, which was made evident when Jacen lost his focus (BB-8 had just rolled into the room and distracted him) and the block he was floating knocked down the entire castle they were working on. Jaina took great offense to their work being destroyed and threw a block at Jacen. At this Ben intervened to grab one child in each arm and separate them as it looked like they were about to brawl. Rey continued to smile in the doorframe as she watched Ben defuse the situation.

“I think it’s time for everyone to go to bed. What do you think, love?” Ben turned to his wife for backup.

“I have to agree, but Jacen, it’s ok that you lost control of the block. You’re doing so well with your control, but it’s ok to mess up every once in awhile. You should have seen how many times I dropped what I was trying to move with the force when I first started. I bet your father was the same.” 

“And Jaina,” Rey continues, “It’s not alright to throw toys at your brother because you don’t like what he did. Violence isn’t the answer. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mommy. I won’t hit my stupid brother.”

“Jaina…” Ben drawled out with a hint of warning in his voice.

“Fine….Sorry Jacen.”

“It’s ok, Jaina.”

“Ok, bedtime!”

Ben picked up Jaina while Rey stepped into the room to grab Jacen so they could be carried to their rooms. Each was told a bedtime story about a curious Jedi named Yoda that lived alone on a swamp planet and was thought to be one of the wisest beings in the galaxy. The children thought it was a funny story and were completely oblivious to the truth behind the tale. Once the twins were settled in and fast on their way to dreams, Rey and Ben made their way to the couch Rey had been napping on earlier in the day. As the couple sat together, leaning on one another and basking in the closeness of their partner, Rey let out a loud yawn.

“It seems Jaina and Jacen aren’t the only ones who were ready for bedtime.”

“I’m fine. Besides, I promised you a fun time.”

“It’s ok, love. You’re allowed to be tired. You’re pregnant with little Anakin; it has to take a lot out of you between him and the twins. Let’s go to bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Come on.”

Ben got up from the couch and held his hand out for Rey to grab onto so he could help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, Ben scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom with Rey in a fit of giggles the entire way. The two changed into pajamas and sunk into their sheets. Ben held Rey against his chest and whispered, “Sleep, love,” just as Rey closed her eyes.

***

Rey woke to the meditation chamber on the island with a smile on her lips as she recalled the blissful life she had with her Ben and their incredible children. Suddenly, her sense of reality returned and her brain reminded her that the perfect life she had just experienced had only been a dream -- a product of her meditation. Something the force concocted to tease at her potential future. She wanted a family more than anything else and to have that, even for just a moment within a force vision, was bittersweet since she now had to face reality. Rey sighed as she moved to stand and leave the chamber to seek out Master Luke.

Partially through standing, Rey crippled over as she was hit with a sudden realization. The man in her force vision, her future husband, was Kylo Ren. The horror of being intimate with that monster struck her and she retched on the floor to no avail. According to the force, the family she was destined to have, and that she desperately wanted, was meant to be with her dreaded adversary. Rey saw no humanity in Ren; how was she meant to love him? His devotion to the dark side was absolute. Rey did not see a possibility for redemption within him. The man had killed his own father after all. Master Luke disagreed with her of course, but Rey summed that up to him not wanting to fully give up on his nephew and his optimistic Jedi worldview where there was good left in everyone, just as there had been in Darth Vader. Rey personally did not share this view (not that she’d share that with her Master). From her perspective, Ben Organa-Solo was dead while the wraith Kylo Ren stood in his place and wreaked havoc on the galaxy. He ensured that any good left within him died with the murder of his father. Ben could no longer exist. Rey was sure the force had to be wrong. This wasn’t a vision, but a dream fueled by her desire for family. Her mind latched onto the face of her handsome enemy because she wanted a connection to the first father-figure she ever had, Han Solo.

Regardless of whether or not she had a vision through the force or simply fell asleep while meditating and had a bizarre dream, Rey was certain of one thing: what she saw would never come to pass.


End file.
